UnderCrossing
by Phemon13
Summary: Undertale/Animal Crossing AU! Journey through the life of Frisk, the new mayor of a sleepy countryside town! Meet old faces and new ones! (basing of course on who you know!) Adventure! Romance (Frisk x Asriel)! Drama!... Umm... spider cakes? (side note: updates more frequently on my Tumblr and AO3)
1. A New Home

2:00 pm, River Person's Cab

"It's a pretty rainy day, ain't it?" the cab driver idly chats to the lone passenger, who is clad in a blue and purple-striped sweater and blue jeans

"mmhmm" the passenger replies, staring out the window, watching the wet landscape zoom by

"Hehe, not much of a talker are ya?" the driver continues, not minding being the only conversationalist in the cab "So, you got a name?"

"… Frisk." the passenger finally tells their name, staring at the rearview mirror (and in turn, the driver) before turning back towards the window

"Frisk eh? That's an… interesting name." the cab driver contemplates the name in their mind before asking "I don't mean t' be rude, but are you a boy or a girl? You can never tell with names…"

"…" Frisk just stares at the rearview mirror, not wanting to answer the driver

"Ah, yer one of 'em people who don't care fer names such as 'girl' or 'boy', aren'tcha? No worries, pal, I'm one in th' same. I don't give a damn what people call me!" The cab driver chuckles to themselves, before turning back to the passenger "Where did ya say we were going? I can never remember these rural town names."

"Hmm. I have the name around here somewhere" Frisk digs around in their backpack before finding the town map they were given "Hmmm…. 'New Home'? What a weird name…"

"New Home? Wow that's a strange one. Must've been what the founding mayor called it. Speaking of, who's the new mayor there?.. Eh, I can't remember" The cab driver trails off, leaving a comfortable silence

…

"So," The driver starts again "Any reason you're moving to this place? I mean, it's not the center of attention or anything. Plus, it's a weird time to be moving anywhere these days"

"Eh" Frisk shrugs their shoulders "Guess I just needed a change of scenery. It's my first time living on my own too, so I'm pretty nervous" Frisk confesses, adding a sheepish grin

"Izzat so? You look like an independent person… Oop, entering a tunnel, better turn the lights on"

"Thanks for the compliment. My surrogate mother recommended this town to me. Said the mayor used to be one of her… 'aquaintances', whatever that means. Don't bother asking, she won't tell me either"

"Surrogate? Did something happen to yer- Well, I shouldn't press, I know people don't like me budging into their personal lives. I believe after the end of this tunnel, we'll be seein' New Home shortly." The cab driver comments as they exit the tunnel "Huh, looks like there's not a cloud in th' sky 'round here. Meh, weirder things have happened"

"Well that's nice. I didn't bring an umbrella anyways."

"Alright, we're coming up on New Home now… Say… Are you expectin' a welcome party when you arrive?" The cab driver asks

"No? Well at least it'll be easier to know everyone when I meet them all at once" Frisk comments as they spy a neatly dressed goat-boy addressing the rest of the crowd "Well, here's my stop, thanks for the ride" Frisk compliments as they hand the cab fare to the driver

"Thanks buddy, good luck out there. Also, a little phrase I like to tell my passengers: 'Beware of the man who speaks in hands'"

"What? What does that mean?" Frisk asks, bewildered and slightly off-put by the cab driver's 'words of wisdom'

"Hehehe… I think some things are better left unknown…" the cab driver warns ominously before closing the cab door and speeding off

"Strange. Well, here's my 'New Home'. Let's get used to it…" Frisk says to themselves, heading towards the crowd of people who are supposedly welcoming them


	2. Unexpected Introductions

"talking" _"Thoughts"_

"Ready everyone? They're coming closer! In 3, 2, 1…" the goat-boy conducts the rest of the crowd, eyeing Frisk with every step they make towards them

"WELCOME. MAYOR FRISK!" The entire crowd screams in unison, accompanying streamers and party poppers

To say that Frisk was surprised would be a MASSIVE understatement "I- e- umm- Excuse me, did you guys say Mayor?" Frisk attempts to clarify, making sure they heard the crowd right

"Yes, of course we did, Mayor Frisk!" The goat-boy answers walking up to Frisk, a clipboard in his hand as well as a bouquet of flowers, which he promptly hands into Frisk's confused hands "We've been waiting for you for the past hour! We hope you will do wonders to New Home! Now come!" the goat-boy peppily exclaims as he grabs Frisk's hand "We need to show you your new workplace! To the town hall!" He continues as he walks towards the Town Hall with a bewildered Frisk in tow, not noticing the recipient's distress

As the mystery goat-boy simultaneously pulls Frisk towards the Town Hall and witters on about something random, Frisk takes in their surroundings _"wilting flowers, dead grass, garbage everywhere, whoever took care of this place sure didn't do a good job!"_

*At Town Hall*

"… And this is your desk and chair! If you sit down in this I will assist you as quick as I can! Are there any questions?" the goat-boy queries, tilting his head to the side

"Yeah, I do have a question…" Frisk begins, but stops as they don't even know the goat-boy's name

"…?" the goat boy waits, puzzled as to why the mayor hasn't asked the question yet.

"Well, first off: name?" Frisk asks, still kind of overwhelmed by the whole introduction

"Name?…" the goat-boy pauses, while you can almost see the gears whirring about in his head "OH! I haven't even introduced myself, I knew I forgot something!" the goat-boy places one fist onto the other palm before extending out his right hand towards Frisk "My name is Asriel Dreemurr! Resident secretary to the Mayor, which is you!" he finishes, showing off a toothy smile

"Frisk, charmed." Frisk reciprocates, giving the goat-boy a firm handshake. "Now, Asriel, I hate to ask, but I need to make sure I'm not going crazy… You said I was the 'Mayor'?" Frisk again attempts to clarify, using air quotes

"Yes of course!" Asriel pipes up, going through the stack of papers he's been holding the whole time "All the documentation checks out and even references you by name! The Mayor's duties is to keep the townspeople happy, manage the projects, and confirm or deny requests from the villagers! There's a bunch of technical stuff regarding bureaucracies and such, but I've taken care of the matter! You have nothing to worry, Mayor Frisk!"

"May I see the documents?" Frisk asks, wanting to see if this is for real

"Of course, just let me get them out an- Oops!" Asriel attempts to rummage through the stack of papers before dropping them all on the floor, scattering loose leaves everywhere "Aw great, look what I've done!" Asriel exclaims as he hurries to recollect the fallen papers, not noticing that Frisk has also knelt down and helped him

"Here" Frisk exclaims, after collecting the paper around them and handing it to Asriel, who had finished getting the papers around him

"Ah! Th-thanks!" Asriel stutters, realizing he must look like a klutz in front of his new boss. He then looks over the document on the top and says "Actually, you keep that one! It's the document I was looking for!" as he barks a laugh

"Ah, how convenient" Frisk mutters as they scan the document, checking for any signs of fraudulence, surprisingly finding little to none _"Birth date, previous address, full name, they've got everything here"_ Then they noticed a familiar signature under 'Guardian' _"Should've known she'd be in on this"_ Frisk darkly thinks as they shove a hand into their pocket and pulls out their cell phone, speed dialing the first (and, well, ONLY) number they have saved. "I'm just calling someone Asriel, I won't be a minute" Frisk states as they leave the room, wanting privacy

"Hello, Toriel speaking!" The recipient on the other side of the line pipes up

"Hi, 'Mom'." Frisk states in the type of tone that demands **answers**


	3. Answers, and Something More

"Ah, Frisk, my child! How are you?" Toriel asks nonchalantly, placing "101 amazing facts about Snails" on the side table

"I'm quite fine, Mom, and you?" Frisk continues the conversation, their patience thinning

"I'm wonderful, sweetie! I'm actually reading a book about snails right now! Did you know that snails go wonderfully well in a pi-" Toriel begins to share another amazing snail fact but gets cut off by-

"I think we both know why I'm calling Mom." Frisk says in a VERY serious tone

"Oh… So I take it you arrived in New Home?" Toriel asks, noticing the serious tone their surrogate child has adopted

"Yes I have Mother" Frisk continues, waiting for their 'makeshift mom' to just confess why she dumped all of 'this' on them

"Oh boy, I was planning on calling you tonight to explain…"

"What? Explain why this whole town has accepted me as their mayor? And they just so happen to have official documents stating that?" Frisk asks, planning the chew their mother out until they get ALL the answers (what? Would _you_ be happy if someone made you a mayor without your prior knowledge nor permission?)

"My child, both you and I know how much you love helping the community of which you live in right? And you also have noticed how badly the town has gotten since Asg- I mean, the 'former mayor' retired, right? And didn't _you_ say that you've always wanted a job in the government?" (A/N it seems logical, right? Canonically Frisk became an ambassador)

"I mean that's true…"

"So what's the problem, my child? I wanted you to have a good life there"

"No, Mom, I appreciate what you've done for me, really I do. Mayor is a perfect job to get for me. It's just…"

"What, dear?"

"Why didn't you tell me? You know I hate being lied to…" Frisk confesses, being a very truthful person and shedding the veil of anger they had for their surrogate mother

"Well…"

"Yes?"

"You know how I sometimes have these 'spur-of-the-moment' decisions?"

"Yes?" Frisk answers, remembering quite a few times of such incidents _"Who the heck makes cinnamon-butterscotch pies anyways?"_

"Well after you left to New Home I got a call from a friend that lives there saying that the town had been mayor-less for over a month and it was getting out of control. They also said that they were accepting a new mayor on the spot…"

"So you took the initiative and signed me up?" Frisk asks, seeing the logical reasoning behind Toriel's decision

"Yes! You had all the qualifications and all it needed was a guardian's signature"

"I noticed that" Frisk commented as they took another look at the document they had in their hand, noticing that all the information was in her handwriting as well

"So I take it your not mad at me?" Toriel asks, breathing a sigh of relief

"No, not really. Just wish my dream job wasn't picked without my permission" Frisk jokes, feeling they might as well play the cards they're dealt

"Well that's wonderful, darling. I do hope you do wonders to that town!" Toriel exclaims, glad she has dodged a metaphorical landmine

"Me too Mom, lord knows it needs it" Frisk states as they stare out the window, noticing a fisher with a mound of tin cans beside them _"Is that a **tire** in the pile?"_

"That's great honey. *bing!* Oh, looks like my pie is done! I'll talk to you later honey!"

"Talk with you later Mom! Looking forward to you coming on Mother's Day!"

"Honey, that's 3 months down the line! And looking forward to seeing you too! Bye now!' Toriel hangs up, glad she has gotten through that ordeal unscathed

"Bye Mom! Love you!" Frisk ends and puts away their phone. _"Still pissed about her not telling me. But who complains about getting a dream job?"_

"Mayor Frisk? Is everything all right?" Asriel peers around the corner, wondering why the mayor is taking so long

"Yes Asriel, everything is fine, I was just sorting something out" Frisk explains, being careful not to worry the poor secretary "Oh, and by the way" they say as they approach Asriel "I look forward to working with you." they say, stretching out a hand

Now, to say Asriel literally lit up so bright he could work as a nightlight would be wrong. So Frisk can definitely say Asriel lit up with their expression quite brightly "I-I-I I look forward to working with you too!" Asriel expresses, grabbing Frisk's hand with both hands and shaking it quite forcibly "Oh, but… I actually have some paperwork to sort through right now, so before we start with anything official, how about you say 'hi' to the townsfolk? I'll probably be done by the time you finish talking to everyone!" He exclaims as he hurries back to his workplace, this time remembering to not drop any important documents

"Okay, will do! And Asriel?"

"Yes, Mayor Frisk?"

"You can just call me 'Frisk'. I've always hated formalities"

"Re-really?" Asriel visibly blushes, turning his face completely red "We-well, if that's what you wish, May- I mean Frisk!"

"Alright, see you later!" Frisk calls as they leave town hall, Asriel's embarassed face still in their mind _"Wow, he's a cute one. He blushes so easy! And so hardworking too!"_ they think, before focusing even more on Asriel's face. _"I- eh-…. Uh-oh. this is going to make things awkward…"_


	4. Meeting The Neighbours

**(A/N: Hey, I'm uploading the rest of this story here (and as it updates). After some thinking I didn't want to completely break away from FF, so here it is. Thanks for that input btw, Anon (you know who you are.) As stated before, check Tumblr or Ao3 (search for Phemon13) for more frequent updates, extra one-shots (as I usually post those a lot more than this series) and other Undertale-related jargon. That all being said, I hope you enjoy and I apologise for the abrupt hiatus of this series)**

* * *

"Ah! Hello Mayor!" A weird looking monster with no arms greets as they walk up to Frisk

"I am never going to get used to being called that…" Frisk thinks before greeting the monster back "Hey there! It's fine, you guys can just call me Frisk."

"Oh! Alrighty Frisk! I sure hope you change New Home up for the better! These weeds have been getting out of control! I mean, I've been trying to help, but…" the monster trails off as they look at the ground

"… No offense, but isn't it hard getting around without arms?" Frisk asks, trying not to sound too offensive. Thankfully, the kid isn't too offended. In fact, he shrugs it off like it was nothing

"Oh, this? I've lived without arms for all of my life! I always manage to scrape by somehow!" the monster kid beams, impressing Frisk with the amount of determination practically emanating from him. "Oh! I just realized! I've got an errand to do! I'll see you later Ma- I mean Frisk!" the monster kid calls before falling flat on his face, then slowly gets up and runs off

"Interesting kid. I didn't even get his name" Frisk says to themselves before heading off to greet the other villagers

A couple introductions later, including a pair of chatty teenagers named Bratty and Catty, who have a habit of repeating what the other said a lot (so their conversation was basically twice as long…) Frisk decides to check out the local trade shop (named Bone Bros… are the owner's dogs?)

*dingaling*"Hold on, I'll be right with you!" A chipper voice calls to Frisk as they enter the store

"Interesting store. Seems there's just about everything for sale here… Hot dogs, cowboy hats… 'dog residue'?! What the hell is that?" Frisk wonders as they scan the shop, eager to greet the owner, who is a large… skeleton?

"Hi there, how may I- OH MY GOODNESS! You're the new mayor-human that arrived today! I've always wanted a human to come to this town! And now I'm finally getting it! A-hem!" The tall skeleton clears his throat as he thrusts his arms on his hips and declares "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! SPAGHETTI EXTRAORDINAIRE AND RESIDENT CO-OWNER OF "BONE BROS.", LOCAL PAWN SHOP OF NEW HOME!" in a booming voice, standing quite proudly

"Ooookay, My name's Frisk, but you can drop the 'Mayor' title, there's no need for formalities here" Frisk cautiously greets back, making sure their ear drums still work after Papyrus' speech "Papyrus, you said 'co-owner', right? Does your family own this branch or anything?" Frisk asks, feeling they should at least meet all the owners

"Ah yes! My family does own Bone Bros! Though the only other member that helps me is my brother, Sans. Who is probably slacking off right now. he never helps with anything" Papyrus mutters to himself before looking over the new human a little bit and asking "Speaking of him, do you mind doing me a favor? I haven't seen him at all today, so he's probably fishing by the riverside. Could you be a doll and find him and tell him to get his BUTT back to Bone Bros? There's a bunch of stocking I told him to do 4 days ago that he hasn't even started yet!" he complains as another customer (probably a regular) comes in "Ah, welcome! I've got to attend to these customers, so thanks for doing that for me, k? He's a skeleton-monster, just like me!" Papyrus calls as he walks towards the other customers, leaving Frisk a bit frazzled

"I didn't even agree to it… Oh well, I need to meet this "Sins" guy anyway…" Frisk thinks to themselves before leaving the store "… Is that person selling 20 fish and 10 apples to Papyrus? Well I guess they'll buy anything here…"

Frisk walks around the town, picking up weeds along the way, looking for the illustrious brother of Papyrus "Was he the guy that I saw was fishing a while ago? Hmmm… Ah! There he is! And he hasn't budged an inch… He's sleeping too…" Frisk looks at the sleeping skeleton before poking him, causing him to stir…

"Hggg- Hmm?" the skeleton looks up at Frisk "Ah, you're the new mayor everyone been talking about. The name's Sans. Sans the skeleton" He introduces himself as he gets up and sticks a hand in his hoodie pocket "I have something for you, by the way" He says as he hands Frisk an ice cube, which Frisk pulls back reflexively from the cold "Hehe, **ice** to meet you" he says with a wink

"Oh, so he's one of those funny guys" Frisk thinks, wiping the water off onto their sweater "Frisk. Charmed, I'm sure" Frisk answers back

" **Frisk** eh? Care to pat me down?" Sans smiles as he turns around, spreading his legs and raising his arms

"Haha, like I haven't heard that one before" Frisk admits dryly "He reminds me of someone. Someone who also likes puns…" Frisk thinks, envisioning their surrogate mother "I'm sure her and Sans get along perfectly…" (A/N I ship them platonically! JUST FRIENDS K?)

"Hey, I don't mean to offend buddy, I just like to be **humerus** " Sans states as he shrugs at a non-existent audience, beckoning a roll of the eyes from Frisk

"You have a pun for everything don't you?"

"Well, most things. I work myself to the **bone** usually to think of them" (A/N SANS STOP)

"Okay, quit it Sans. Papyrus told me to tell you to get your butt back to Bone Bros. He says you have some stocking to do. Also, I'll be leaving because I have to report back to Asriel soon" Frisk checks their watch, turning towards the Town Hall

"Alright buddy, don't be a stranger" Sans calls back as he gets up and heads towards the Bone Bros

"Really, no pun?" Frisk calls back in shock, thinks a second, then yells to Sans "Hey Sans, I hope you get a ton of jokes for me the next time we meet! A SKELE- **TON**!"

Sans stops for a moment and mentally slaps his head before continuing walking "Damn, they got me on that. Things are going to get interesting…."


	5. Laying Foundations

As Frisk is walking back towards Town Hall, again, picking up weeds along the way, they have some time to think. "Okay, so let's get these feelings in check. Am I falling in love with my secretary, on the FIRST DAY? No I can't be. He's just adorable, has a cute voice, looks adorable in anything andissocutewhenhemessesupand AGGGH!" Frisk ruffles their hair, attempting to clear these invading thoughts, causing stares from the villagers they pass "I guess Mom was right when she was concerned that I hadn't fallen in love with anyone while I was a teenager… Guess it's popping up now. Speaking of Mom, Asriel has a very similar fur pattern… Are goat-monsters a common species? I don't remember seeing many in high school… Ah, we're here. Okay, focus Frisk, deep breaths, try to act normally…" Frisk takes a deep breath and is about to open the door when it suddenly bursts open, showcasing the little fuzzball called their secretary, who seems very flustered about something "… Asriel?" Frisk attempts to start the conversation, trying their best to calm their beating heart

"Ohgoshohgoshohgosho- Oh! Hello Ma- I mean Frisk! Perfect timing!" Asriel lights up and addresses Frisk, stacking the papers in his hands (which he apparently grabbed them in a hurry) "I just finished my paperwork when I remembered something important! You're not going to be living with anyone in New Home right?" Asriel queries, tilting his head to the side

"Goddamnit, why does he have to be so **cute** with everything?" Frisk curses in their head, attempting to contain their composure. "No, I'm not. I just met everyone here today" Frisk explains, realizing they knew barely anything about this town prior to arriving

"Ah, that's perfect! We actually have a layout of your prospective home and position in the town already! Would you care to take a look?" He suggests, directing out a hand

Frisk briefly looks at the hand "I wonder what it'd be like to hold that… looks fluffy… Must be like Mom's… Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! He's asking you something, answer!" Frisk briefly shakes their head before turning towards Asriel "I'd love to, Asriel. Lead the way?" Frisk offers, stepping out of the way for the secretary

"Of course! This way, Frisk!" Asriel pipes up as he walks towards the prospective building site, making sure Frisk is following them

"Wait… I DID hold his hand, at the start! Oh god, now I'm remembering it!~" Frisk, again, attempts to clear these wrong thoughts, not noticing Asriel has stopped, concerned on Frisk's well-being

"-isk? Frisk? **Frisk**? Are you okay?" Asriel asks, concerned why the mayor has got their hands on their head

"What? Asriel? Of course I'm fine! Why would you ask that?" Frisk asks, attempting to mask their inner turmoil

"Well I asked you a question a couple seconds ago but you didn't answer…" Asriel comments, as you can practically see his composure droop

"Shoot! He thinks I'm ignoring him! Fix it Frisk!" "Oh, I'm sorry! I was preoccupied with something! What was it you asked me?" Frisk attempts to remedy the situation

"I asked 'Did you have a good time meeting the villagers?'"

"Oh! Yes, yes I did. Though there was one, well, I wouldn't call him 'annoying'…" Frisk answers, clearly remembering the punny skeleton

"Was it Sans?" Asriel immediately asks, seemingly already knowing the problematic villager

"Yes it was. I take it you know him?" Frisk asks, wondering how much Asriel already knows about the residents of New Home

"Haha, well there aren't many that don't Frisk. He's sorta famous around here as being 'the punny brother of the Bone Bros.'. Most like his puns so much they overlook the laziness…" Asriel comments, surprised to see Sans actually working as Asriel and Frisk pass by the back of Bone Bros.

"Huh. I don't mind the odd pun once in a while, but one every sentence is kind of pushing it…" Frisk adds on "I'd better brush up on my puns the next time I meet him then. I wouldn't want to lose to him."

"Really? You're combating Sans? Well best of luck to you. The only person to equal Sans in a pun-off would be my Mo- Oh, we're here!" Asriel cuts himself off as they arrive at the building site "Now, the planned building is only going to be two stories with all the basic necessities, but if you ask the realtors who built it, you can expand it to include extra rooms and even a basement." Asriel explains, making sure not to wander too close to the builders at work

"That's nice. Though I don't have much stuff right now…" Frisk mutters, motioning to the backpack that houses ALL they have (usual bare necessities: clothes, hygiene utensils, sleepwear…) "Speaking of living quarters…" they begin, feeling they might as well address the elephant in the room

"Hm?"

"Where am I going to be sleeping tonight? Is there a local hotel I can stay at?" Frisk asks

"Tonight…? Oh my… we forgot to set up the campsite! Oh my gosh we are forgetting so many things! This is disastrous!" Asriel worries, racking their brain to find a solution

"It-it's fine Asriel. I can figure something out…" Frisk attempts to calm Asriel down, before noticing him stop fidgeting and look at them with a uncertain spark in their eyes

"Uhmm… Frisk?" Asriel starts shakily, still not believing himself that he's actually asking this

"Yes Asriel?"

"W-well, M-my house is just down there" he points to a modest house with a lime-green roof "A-and I just happen to have a spare guest room open…"

"Oh god is he going to suggest what I think he is?" Frisk thinks, wide-eyed imagining sleeping in the house of their first crush **on the first day they met him**

"I-if you don't mind, would you like to stay the night at m-my house?" Asriel asks, with a certain light in his eyes

"Okay Frisk, you've got two options here. Either reject him and probably make him cry, or accept and prepare for the most sleepless night you've ever had…" "Well, if you'd take me, I'll gladly accept your invitation" Frisk smiles with a buisness smile, trying their best to not show any nervousness

"A-ah, Great! Well let's head there and get you settled in! I've got to get you towels, new bedding, toiletries…" Asriel trails off as they wander towards their house, completely forgetting Frisk who is trying to hide the blush flowing onto their face

"Great Frisk, what have you gotten yourself into now?"


	6. Invitations and Accommodations

"Wow, your place is a lot bigger up close" Frisk comments as they and Asriel walk towards Asriel's house

"W-well that's true with everything, right? Th-the mind is easy to deceive" Asriel stutters, still reeling at the fact their new boss is going to be their guest "Come in." Asriel states as they open the front door, signalling Frisk to follow

"That is true, but it's so massive! How can you pay for all this?" Frisk asks, looking around at the modest collection of 'minimalist series' furniture, in what they can only assume is the living room **(A/N: I LOVE the furniture series' in AC:NL so if you can't follow the visual clues, I'm sorry)**

"Oh, I do what every other villager does to get by" Asriel calls from around the corner, from what seems to be a linen closet branching off the main hallway "Selling fish and bugs, doing the odd favour, stuff like that. That, and being a secretary for the mayor's a decent pay too!" he then pokes his head around the corner "Would you like white or gray towels?" he queries

"Oh, white please" Frisk answers politely, taking their sweet time to get used to their surroundings, liking Asriel's taste in decorating "So is this the type of prospective house I'll be getting?" Frisk asks, wondering what their house is going to look like

Asriel comes out from the linen closet, a pair of fluffy white towels in his hands, which Frisk quickly takes from him "Ah, thanks. Well the basic layout is generally the same, except I have already made expansions to parts of my home; like the study" he points east to a set of double doors that leads to what Frisk can see as a mini-library "and the kitchen" he points behind him towards the west to the kitchen, which has an open countertop that overlooks the living room "but everything else you see here is the basic model. Oh, but you'll have to supply your own furniture, of course" he finishes, flashing another toothy smile

"There he goes with that smile again. I swear this guy's going to give me a heart attack" Frisk thinks, attempting to stop the sudden heart rate increase "Oh, I've got that covered. I already have the whole cabana set ready for my new house." Frisk boasts, feeling they might as well tell Asriel what they've brought

"The whole cabana set! Where'd you get that from?" Asriel asks, quite interested on how Frisk got ALL of it

"My Mom. She's quite into collecting."

"Ah, that's nice. She sounds a lot like my mom…" Asriel comments, entering a dreamy, trance-like state remembering his mom

For a little while, Frisk just stares at Asriel, drinking in his features; from his floppy ears to his cute little nose, there's no doubt in Frisk's mind: They're in love, and pretty damn deep too "Yup, you're in love Frisk. It's good you've been practising your poker face **(A/N: -_-)** your whole life in preparation for this" Frisk mutters sarcastically to themselves before attempting to snap Asriel out of his state "Hey, Asriel" they call, shaking Asriel's shoulder

"Mmmm, butterscotch-cinnamon pie…" Asriel slurs, before breaking out of his reverie "Hmm, Frisk? What is it?" Asriel asks, completely oblivious that he was out of it for at least 3 minutes

"You okay?" Frisk asks, showing concern

"Am I okay?" Asriel repeats the question, replaying it a couple times in his head before realizing what just happened "Oh! Yes, of course I'm okay! Sorry, I tend to get lost in thought when thinking of my Mom, she rarely visits this town"

"Oh, your mother doesn't live in New Home?" Frisk asks, actually surprised that his mother doesn't live here

"No, no. She left about 10 years ago when my father, the previous mayor and founder of New Home, got into a quite large argument regarding the town's health" Asriel mentions off-handedly, trying not to draw any attention to what he just said

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry! Does that mean they're divorced?" Frisk asks, attempting to not pry, but they DO want to know "His father was the old mayor? And he **founded** New Home? This is news to me! Speaking of 10 years ago, that was roughly the same time Toriel adopted me from the orphanage…"

"Oh, no they're not divorced! They're just not living together right now. That and they butt heads, so to speak, whenever they meet" Asriel explains, throwing in a little allusion to goat behaviour, even though his mother has no horns

"I see. I was brought up in an orphanage until I was about 11 when my surrogate mother adopted me, so I have no clue about families" Frisk mentions, feeling that they might as well spill their backstory as Asriel did

"Oh, is that so? What happened to your mom and da- I shouldn't pry, it's very personal" Asriel stops himself, making sure to respect Frisk's privacy

"It's fine Asriel, many people have already asked the same question. I never knew them. I'm basically the cliché baby that was left outside an orphanage while it was raining. All that there was with me was a little note that said 'please take care of Frisk, and make sure they stay determined'. I may never see them…" Frisk explains, revealing a little more than they wanted to, realizing they probably brought the conversation down a couple notches "I'm sorry, this is a little heavy isn't it?"

"Oh, no. I'm glad you told this to me Frisk. It sure explains why the "birth mother and father" section wasn't filled out in your application. I just figured that they were unavailable at the time of signing… But enough of that!" Asriel peps back up, clapping their hands and turning towards Frisk, fire brimming in their eyes "This town is your family now! Treat us all here like you want!"

"F-family? That sounds nice…" Frisk mutters "Thanks Asriel, it's glad to know the secretary of the Mayor's so kind" they mention, pulling Asriel into a small, brief hug, causing a blush from Asriel

"O-oh, it's nothing! I-I'm nothing special…" Asriel admits bashfully, returning the short hug

"Yes you are, Asriel." Frisk corrects, retracting from the hug and leaving Asriel an arms-length from them "The last town I lived in didn't accept me OR my surrogate mother. I guess it was because I'm human and she's a monster…"

"Really? A monster? What kind?" Asriel asks

"That… That's a story for another day, Asriel. In the meantime, why don't you show me to your guest room?" Frisk asks, dodging the question on who their mother is, and focusing on the pressing matter at hand

"Your room? Oh, of course! We got so off-track! It's this way, up the stairs!" Asriel says as they pick up the towels and walk up said stairs

Frisk quickly follows Asriel, glad they didn't have to endure baring any more of their soul towards Asriel "I DO want him to know me, but I feel it's going a bit too quickly for my tastes. I'd like to start courting him at least a DAY after I met him" Frisk admits, though technically Asriel told them a lot about himself as well "He seems very friendly with me. Maybe he likes me too? Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! He must be just curt and honest towards his superiors! Guh, honestly, this is why I hate formalities" Frisk finishes the inside talk as they follow Asriel into the first room on the right

"Oh, right! I actually put on fresh sheets on this bed about a week or so in case something like this arose! I'm more prepared than I thought!" Asriel comments, puffing out his chest

"He just put them on? About a week ago? That sounds fishy…" Frisk decides to tease him, attempting to break the ice they created "Is that so, Asriel? From the sounds of it, it sounds like you were planning on having me as your guest!" Frisk exclaims, leaning into Asriel and wiggling an eyebrow

"Wha- Of course not, Ma- I mean Frisk! It all happened coincidentally! Of course, that doesn't mean I didn't want you to stay in my house! I mean, you're welcome here anytime! Wait that came out wrong…" Asriel quickly attempts to clarify, not noticing the chuckling Frisk who's attempting not to bust a gut from laughter

"Oh my god, you are so naive…" Frisk comments and calms down "I'm kidding Asriel. I appreciate your hospitality." Frisk says sincerely

"What? You're kidding? Huh, I should've known" Asriel says, frowning slightly at Frisk. "Anyways, the bathrooms at the end of the hall, and my room is opposite yours. Any questions?"

"Yeah: Shampoo and condtioner. Got any?" Frisk asks, as they only brought the bare essentials and really think they need a shower

"Yes I do! It's in the bathroom. Also I think it's all-purpose so it'll work on humans, too! Now that you're getting settled in, I actually have an invitation for you…" Asriel says, causing Frisk to momentarily stop packing and give him a questioning look

"Invitation? What to?" Frisk asks, having this be the first they've heard of it

"It's actually a celebration party for you at Grillby's. You know the bar/cafe just north of the Town Hall?"

"Yes? I was thinking of visiting there earlier today but got sidetracked…"

"Oh! So you haven't met Grillby or Muffet? That's perfect then! You can meet them tonight during the party!"

"Tonight? Well, I'll need a shower first… When's the party?" Frisk asks, worried that they didn't bring any clothes FOR the party

"I believe it starts at 8. And the time is…" Asriel checks his watch "6:45?! Oh gosh, I'm late! I'll see you later Frisk! I've got to assure the party preparations are underway!" Asriel says as he hurries downstairs "The extra key's under the flowerpot in the living room! See you at the party Frisk!" Asriel calls as he puts on his jacket and closes the front door

"Whew" Frisk exhales a breath as they lie back onto the bed, finally having a breather "Hedefinitely isn't as nervous as I feel. I guess he just doesn't show it… Heh, his flustered face is so adorable! I just wanna tease him 24/7… Frisk, you're sounding like a middle schooler with a crush! You gotta be professional, crush or no! Okay, might as well get ready for the party…"


	7. Made By Spiders, For Spidrs, OF Spiders!

7:20, 40 minutes before the party starts

"Ahh, I feel refreshed!~" Frisk says to themselves as they exit the shower, it being the first time they have had a decent shower in forever. "I still have no clue what to wear to the party… Should I go formal or casual?" They say as they rifle through their belongings, bringing out useful things and placing them on their bedside table. "Oh, right. I brought nothing for clothes but 5 pairs of the same striped shirt and jeans. I swear, my younger self had no fashion sense whatsoever. I guess I thought I was just going to be staying at my house all the time and not going to a PARTY; one for me, too!" Frisk decides to stop thinking about the past and just gets ready

15 minutes later, Frisk heads downstairs and grabs the key under the flowerpot. "Huh, buttercups. Cute idea, Asriel," They think as they admire the flowers before exiting the house (and locking the door).

Dusk has settled on the sleepy countryside town, as Frisk travels towards Grillby's "He said north of Town Hall, right?" Frisk thinks as they pass by Town Hall, which has temporarily closed for the party. They then spy the armless monster walking in the same direction they are, and decide to call out to them "Hey!"

The monster turns around and greets Frisk "Ah, hello, Frisk! How're things?" as they wait for Frisk to catch up so they can talk while walking

"I'm fine, kid. And you?" Frisk answers.

"I'm good! What're you doing at this time of night?" they reply.

"Oh, I'm going to Grillby's for a sort of welcome party. Are you also going to it?"

"Me? I gotta do another favour for my sister before I'm able to go anywhere" the kid mutters loud enough for Frisk to hear "But I'll definitely be there later!"

"Alright I'll see you there!" Frisk exclaims, liking how nicely they're conversing with the locals "No offence kid, but I still haven't got your name…" Frisk comments, causing the kid to stop.

"Huh? But don't you already know my name?" The monster kid exclaims, tilting to the side.

"No? You never introduced yourself when we first met…" Frisk answers, then noticing a huge grin on the monster's face.

"Hehe! It's Kidd! Like Captain Kidd, the famous pirate!" Kidd states proudly, acting all high and mighty "I got named after him! Since me and my family love pirates!"

"Heh, is that so Kidd?" Frisk asks, as they can probably guess what his Halloween costume will be this year.

"Yup! Hey, we're at Grillby's! I'll see you later Frisk!" Kidd states as they run off, tripping but catching himself.

"Heh, Asriel was right. This whole town is like a huge family. Perks of being small, I guess. Okay Frisk, deep breaths…" Frisk thinks as they walk into Grillby's, bumping into none other than their extremely cute secretary, who falls from surprise "Oh, sorry, Asriel! You alright?" Frisk asks, holding out a hand

"I'm fine, I'm fi- Oh! Mayor Frisk! I didn't expect you so soon!" Asriel says, straightening himself (and his tie).

"Well, I like to be early." Frisk says, flashing a small grin.

"Well that's always good! I've got an errand to do, and the party hasn't really started yet, so why don't you say 'Hi' to Grillby and Muffet? They're over there." He says as he points to the bar where there's a cutely dressed-up spider conversing with… someone who's on fire?! Oh it's a fire-monster.

"Okay, I will! Thanks Asriel." Frisk says as they see off Asriel, who seems to be in a hurry. As they are walking over to greet the owners, they get stopped by-

"HALT" … that. Someone yells it as Frisk passes by, who immediately stops and turns towards the origin of the voice.

"Is someone there?" A black and white dog appears from behind a bar table, looking around for the origin of the voice, even though it's perfectly clear Frisk is right in front of him.

"?" Frisk just questioningly looks at the other patrons at the table, which seem to be two dogs who most definitely are in love and a frankly absurdly LARGE dog, clad in battle armor, who is smiling at Frisk.

"You'll have to not mind Doggo, chum." The giant dog says to Frisk, wagging his tail while his spearwinks at Frisk "He can only see moving objects. And that includes new people."

"I see…" Frisk says as they move closer to Doggo, waving a hand in front of his face, getting his attention "Hi there, My name's Frisk, and I'm the new mayor here in New Home." they say to Doggo, holding out a hand and trying to stay in motion the whole time they're talking to him

"Ah, there you are! You kept blipping in and out of existence!" Doggo replies, shaking Frisk's hand "The name's Doggo, chum! I'm the watcher of New Home! I should probably introduce you to the rest of the gang, shouldn't I? Dogamy! Dogaressa! Where are you two?"

"We're right here, Doggo!" the male dog of the couple replies, taking his eyes away from his partner for an agonizing second. "Ah, you're the new mayor, yes?" They say to Frisk, but don't put out a hand, as both are currently in the middle of holding his partner "My name's Dogamy, friend! And this is my lovely wife, Dogaressa!"

"(I can introduce myself, hubby!)" the female one says to Dogamy, chiding him. "(I believe you're the new mayor, yes? We are the gate guards of New Town. You'll see us at the gate far north of here.)" Dogaressa explains as they continue to nuzzle Dogamy.

"Yup, I'm Mayor Frisk. But you all can just call me Frisk. It's nice to meet you all." Frisk say to all the dogs, then turn to the large one. "And do you have a name?"

"Yup! You can just call me Greater Dog." The large one answers. "Oh, but I should probably meet you down there, shouldn't I? Excuse me for a second…" They say as they somehow disappearinside the armor, appearing out of a side compartment, much smaller than before. "Sorry for the wait! Put'er there!" They exclaim as they hold out a hand (well… 'paw').

"That's quite the magic trick, isn't it?" Frisk comments as they shake the small dog's paw.

"It ain't a magic trick, Frisk! It **is** magic! My armor actually has a mind of it's own. Say hello, Armor!" Greater Dog says to its armor as it turns towards Frisk and slowly lifts a hand, waving at them. "Well, that's the best it can do! It can't speak, being a suit of armor!" Greater Dog **barks** a laugh (A/N Sans, don't touch the keyboard!) "Me n' Lesser Dog run the Police Station stationed here in New Home." He points to the dog in question, who is playing poker… By himself… He seems to be losing… "Don't bother talking to him. He never responds to anyone. Also, don't pet him. You'll regret it." Greater Dog warns.

"Why would I- You know what, never mind. I don't want to know." Frisk says as they stare at Lesser Dog for a second. "Does he like playing poker?" They ask Greater Dog.

"Yeah, he does. But he's never good when we play with him."

"Why's that?"

"Every time he gets a good hand he wags his tail." Greater Dog looks at Frisk sternly. "Anyways, we'll see you around, alright?" Greater Dog says as he jumps back into his armor, instantly reappearing at the top.

"How does he do that…" Frisk thinks watching the spectacle. "Yeah I'll see you guys later!" Frisk calls as they return walking towards the owners, putting their hands on the bar table. "Hello there! My name's Frisk and I'm the new Mayor here."

"Ah, hello, darling!" The spider shakes their hand with not 1, not 2, but **6** hands of her own. "My name's Muffet, dearie! Me and the spiders here run the bakery half of the bar!" Muffet motions to the multitudes of spiders behind her, who are busy creating baked sweets with…themselves? "Would you care for a spider cake, dearie?" Muffet holds up a cupcake, which is still moving.

Frisk then spies the slogan she has for her bakery: "Spider bakery!: Made by spiders, for spiders, OF spiders!" "Yup. Not touching the stuff. I am not showing my friends with arachnophobia **this…** "Frisk thinks as they look up at Muffet and politely decline "I'm fine, Muffet. I've already eaten. And your name is?" Frisk asks the fire elemental, who momentarily stares at Frisk before resuming wiping dishes.

"Oh, his name's Grillby, and he doesn't talk much. Unless you're on REALLY good terms with him. He cooks a mean hamburger, too!" Muffet says as they help a customer, who actually eats the cupcake. "We'll be fine here, so you go and enjoy yourself, Frisk! I believe the party starts in… 10 minutes? I'll see you around, darling!~" Muffet says as they disappear behind the curtain to talk with some of the spiders.

"Alright. Thanks!" Frisk says as they take a seat and wait for the party to start…


End file.
